


Succumb to the Beast

by TrashHeapPro



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: He gets real into it after like. a minute, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, monster fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26037031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashHeapPro/pseuds/TrashHeapPro
Summary: While Tae Joon is exploring an unknown planet, something or someone decides to explore him. He meets the beast.Researcher!Crypto x Beast!Revenant
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Revenant
Comments: 8
Kudos: 90





	Succumb to the Beast

**Author's Note:**

> This is for all you monster fuckers out there. I see you.

Tae Joon and his team had set up a temporary base of operations while they conducted some research. They were looking into some wildlife on a previously unexplored planet. After doing some precautionary measures, it was deemed safe to touch down without the need for much protective gear.

Most of the team was comprised of military personnel, clearing the area of any wildlife threats to allow the scientist the ability to work without fear. But that completely voided the whole reason they were down here. Sure, they could simply examine the flora, but it was also important to observe all the life on this planet including the animals, including the dangerous ones.

He sighed, exiting the ship after a short break. He deployed his drones again to look around, all of them zipping past him to get back out into the field. He sighed fondly as he watched them go. He did work hard on them after all. Jee stayed over his shoulder though, his personal drone.

He looked around at the two military personnel donned in a black uniform. He himself was in his white lab coat despite not being in a lab; it wasn’t even practical. But the military needed to be able to differentiate between the researchers and the combatants. He stuffed his hands in the coat pockets and fiddled with the seam on the inside.

There was a rustling in the bushes behind him. He glanced back there, but he saw nothing. Then rustling further away. Perhaps an animal the military goons didn’t scare off. He sent Jee to go check it out. He trailed after it at a much slower pace, just in case it was a danger. He looked back at the camp and considered alerting one of the military personnel. He decided against it, he wasn’t going to stray too far anyway, within screaming distance for sure. Those brutes would just scare the creature away.

Jee’s scanner hadn’t picked anything up. Probably ran. Damn. He held out a hand and Jee flew back towards him. But then it started beeping. And beeping meant-

A heavy weight landed on his back knocking him forwards onto the ground. He threw an elbow back trying to get whatever it was in the head, but all he hit was a hard shoulder. He turned his head slightly to get a better look at whatever was trying to eat him.

All he saw was a skull. An animal skull, one with ram like horns, a black mane, sharp teeth, and yellow eyes. A beast.

He opened his mouth to scream, but as soon as he did a long tongue snaked its way into his mouth. A grip on his jaw kept him from pulling away as he choked on it. It was an impossibly long tongue, filling his mouth and was in his throat. He gagged around it, he felt like he was suffocating. He tried to relax his throat. Tried to breathe through his nose.

Eventually the tongue retracted, he coughed and drooled onto the ground beneath him. What the fuck was that? Did he just get facehuggered? There better not be a little baby alien in his chest waiting to bust out.

“You,” a chilling voice said behind him. He turned again, this time keeping his mouth firmly shut. Those yellow eyes peered down at him. “You will do.”

It spoke to him. It had to be the beast, but he hadn’t seen the mouth move. Telepathy? How interesting. He panted. His throat hurt. He tried to push himself up, but the beast shoved him back down.

“Strayed from your pack,” it said. “You belong to me now.”

Tae Joon grit his teeth. “I do not,” he wheezed.

“You can challenge me. You will not win.”

Well, it wasn’t wrong. But he didn’t want to die here. He still had so much research to conduct, so much to see. He tried to pry its hand off his jaw, to no effect.

“You have fire in you. I like that.” It looked up at Jee still beeping above their heads. “That is your child, yes? Very protective for something so small. I like that too. Good traits.”

He didn’t know what this thing was getting at. Was it going to try to eat Jee as well? “What do you want?”

“To breed you.”

Oh. That wasn’t what he expected. He looked up at Jee.

“Your little one has fire but is weak, like your mates” It pressed its crotch against his ass. “I will give you a child that is strong.”

This beast was having an enormous misunderstanding. He was a human male and could not give birth, what would make it assume otherwise? Did it really think Jee was his child? Where was the resemblance? Maybe other than the color scheme. Was that it?

“I think there’s been a misunderstanding,” he said.

The grip on him tightened. “You dare deny me.”

“I-” he didn’t want to get killed here. “I’m not! I just- I can’t have children. I- We’re not compatible.”

It nuzzled the back of his neck. “We shall see.” One of its hands reached down grabbed the waistband of his pants and tore it open. The other worked down his neck and slowly ripping his shirt.

Tae Joon whined. The beast’s hands explored his body running down his back and over his ass, pushing his pants down to his knees. It rolled its hips, its throat rumbling in satisfaction. When he flinched away, it pulled his hips up and shoved his shoulder to the ground.

“Be good,” it said. “Resist me, and I will force you to submit.”

He thought about fighting back, but the thought of… giving himself to this beast didn’t scare him as much as it should. Or at all really. He was more curious about how it mated than anything else. Damned his thirst for knowledge. He relaxed into its touch, shivering as its hands trailed the bumps on his spine.

The beast hummed. “If you are good for me, I will be good to you.” It trailed its tongue over his neck. It felt like a slimy wet snake wrapping around his throat, but he didn’t hate it.

There was the sound of something slick behind him. He was curious. He turned his head back and watched as tentacles sprung out from the black hair covering its crotch. Was that its penis? Penises? There was five of them, each one thinner than an average human penis, but longer. They seemed to be emerging from the same spot. There was a wet sticky looking substance clinging to it. Like lube. Its penis came with its own lube.

They prodded at his hole tentatively before one slipped in. He bit back a moan. It went in easily, moving in and out of him at a steady pace. It felt strange. It explored him, like it had a mind of its own, spreading that strange fluid all over his insides. The beast kept him firmly pressed against his crotch as the appendage loosened him up. If this was it, it probably wouldn’t be so bad. Then another one teased his hole before sliding in next to the other. He let out a surprised moan.

Both pumped into him as the beast held him steady. The tongue licked over his ear. He shivered. “Good,” it dragged its claws over his chest, leaving red marks. “Very good.”

He panted. This was for science. To learn the mating of the creatures on this planet. He felt an electric pleasure shoot straight to his cock. He moaned loud. It found his prostate.

The beast chuckled. “Did you like that?” It pressed against his prostate again.

His drawn-out moan was answer enough. “Yes,” he said, arching his hips higher. This was for science, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t enjoy it.

He buried his head in his arms when the third pushed in. All five combined would be thicker and longer than the average human penis, but still doable. He hoped. It reached farther than any cock he’s taken before. He felt like it was in his stomach. He moaned into his arm.

The beast was simply watching him. Watching him squirm as a fourth one wiggled its way into him. Each tentacle was still moving inside him, squelching as they rubbed against each other and his walls as they stretched him wide. “You’re tiny,” it said. “But you handle me well.”

“T- Thank you,” he breathed out.

It lifted his hips high enough that his knees weren’t even touching the ground anymore and it still curled over him as it loosened him. God, this thing was tall. The last one entered him, moving in time with the others to move in him. It felt good to be filled, even if by an unknown beast on an unexplored planet. Perhaps especially so. He was so wet. His cock was dribbling onto the ground below him, and the tentacles lubed him up so good, too much perhaps; he felt it run down his thighs. He laid there and let the pleasure build in his groin, letting the appendages stretch him out.

Wait, why was it still stretching him out?

Then he felt two, maybe three of them, pull out running over his thighs and gave his dick a squeeze at the same time it pressed against his prostate. He muffled his moan into his arm and his hips involuntarily jerked up. The three still in him held him open as something else prodded at his backside. Something even larger than the other appendages.

He felt it push into him. The head filling his rim, making way for the rest of the beast’s cock. And even though the rest of the smaller tentacles pulled out, it was still a lot. He scrabbled at the dirt, whining as the rest of the fat thing stretched him wide. This was bad. This was really bad. He brought a hand back and placed it on its chest.

“Stop! Stop!” Tae Joon said, almost hysterically. “I don’t- I don’t want that in me.”

The beast looked down at him. It grabbed his chin and turn him to face it. “Oh?” There was amusement in its voice. “That doesn’t look like the expression of someone that wants me to stop.” What did he look like? His eyes were half lidded, a blush high on his cheeks as he panted for air, hair clinging to his sweaty forehead. He felt its cock push further in him.

Tae Joon moaned as he arched into it.

The beast sat back, pulling him onto its lap, his back to its chest. It raised two fingers to his lips. He opened his mouth for it obediently. Its claws scratched lightly against his tongue. It chuckled. It rumbled and reverberated against his back. It had him shivering for more. Its long tongue joined his fingers playing in his mouth and twining with his tongue.

“Sweet thing.”

More cock filled him despite his ass being flush against the beast’s crotch. He looked down to see its cock coming out of the black bush and into his hole. It was fascinating. One hand held him there, the other leaving light scratches along his chest. It was much stronger than him. He would be forced to take it whether he liked it or not.

The tentacles wrapped around his thighs and cock, rubbing the tip. He shuddered and arched back into the beast. Its tongue and fingers filled his mouth while its cock was still extending into him. His legs shook, with fear or anticipation he did not know. And then it stopped. With its cock fully seated in him, he was finally able to settle down and hear the sounds that was coming out of his mouth. Like a whore. He moaned against the beast’s fingers like a well-paid whore.

It retracted its tongue into its mouth and nosed his shoulder. “Good boy.”

His cock twitched at the compliment.

“You will give me beautiful pups, won’t you?”

He whined. Yes. Anything.

“Good.” Its chest rumbled. Its cock started pumping in and out of him. Slow at first. Fucking this beast felt strange. No wild thrusting of the hips, simply holding him down as the cock did all the work. It made that squelching sound that had his dick leaking like a bad faucet.

Then the pace increased. The dick pistoning in and out with a force that was driving him wild. He rutted into the air like it would do anything. He wanted more. He wanted it. He tried to raise himself up to slam back down, trying to ride a dick that wasn’t always there.

The beast growled behind him. “Eager thing.”

Tae Joon threw his arm back, grabbing its horn and licking the sharp teeth there. The beast groaned and opened its mouth letting its long tongue roam free in his mouth. That along with the cock fucking into him leaking fluid all over his legs, this was the best fuck of his life. How could he ever fuck another human being ever again now that he’s had this?

“You’re mine,” it hissed in his head. “You’re my mate. I’ll slaughter your pack if they try to take you from me!”

“Yes!”

“I’ll breed you until this forest is filled with our pups.”

“God, please. Yes.”

It chuckled deeply. It pulled him down onto its crotch and held him there. “There is no God here. Only me. You only need me.”

“Yes. Yes. Only you,” he whimpered. “Fuuck.” He leaned back against its chest, his toes curling. Fuck it felt so good.

The beast’s cock went in as deep as it would go and stiffened, pulsing as it filled him with its cum.

Tae Joon moaned loudly, arching his back as he came all over his torn shirt. He collapsed against the beast’s hard chest, panting. His stomach twitched as the beast’s cock continued to pulse fluid into him. Tae Joon was getting uncomfortably full, but when he tried to pull away, it held him down.

“Don’t,” it said. It ran a hand over his stomach. “The best way to get pups is to make sure it sticks.”

Tae Joon relaxed in its hold and laid there, letting the cock continue to pulse in him. He let his head fall back on its chest. “Okay,” he mumbled. He was tired so he let his eyes fall shut and drift off into sleep in the beast’s arms. The last thing he saw was the beast looking down at him and Jee hovering over them.


End file.
